finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fenrir (summon)
.]] '''Fenrir' (フェンリル Fenriru) is a recurring summon that appears in various games in the Final Fantasy series. His appearance is always that of a wolf. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Fenrir is an Esper that is obtained in Mobliz after defeating Humbaba for the first time there. Its summon sequence is called ''Howling Moon (Moon Song in the earlier releases) and casts Blink on the entire party. It costs 70 MP to cast, and it teaches the following spells: *Warp X10 *X-Zone X5 *Stop X3 At Level Up, it gives a boost of +30% to MP. ''Final Fantasy IX Fenrir is an Eidolon that can only be summoned by Eiko Carol. It is learned through the Sapphire which Eiko comes with when she joins the party for the first time. When Fenrir is summoned with the Sapphire, the Eidolon will in turn call forth Titan to use the attack ''Terrestrial Rage, which deals Earth-Elemental damage to all opponents. If Eiko is using the Maiden Prayer, Fenrir will use the Wind-Elemental Millennial Decay instead. The amount of damage Fenrir can do is equal to 42 (44 if using Millennial Decay) plus the total number of Sapphire in the party's inventory. Tetra Master *Card 068 *Location: Treno, Card Stadium ''Final Fantasy XI Fenrir appears in ''Final Fantasy XI as one of the 5 terrestrial avatars. Associated with both the moon and prophecy, he lives in Full Moon Fountain and was said to have given the gift of magic to the Tarutaru long ago. During the Crystal War, an expert magician known as Karaha-Baruha drained Fenrir's energy from Full Moon Fountain, causing first the gradual loss of life on the Mindartia continent. When he summoned all of Fenrir's power in battle to save Windurst during a siege from the beastmen, the magical overload caused him to vanish forever, along with Fenrir. Since then, summoning magic has been forbidden by the Star Sybil. For Fenrir to take on a physical form once more, the power of the Celestial Avatars are required. Before Fenrir's power was stolen, it was said that he had enough strength to face even Bahamut himself. Aside from Diabolos, he is probably the most challenging of all of the summonable avatars to get, requiring a summoner to already have each whisper for all of the 6 prime avatars. A whisper is lost once the summoner makes a pact with each avatar, effectively requiring two fights with all 6 avatars in order to have access to every avatar except Diabolos. Fenrir is somewhat unique in that while he has higher perpetuation cost than Carbuncle, it's lower than the rest of the avatars, and thus it's possible for some of the best geared Summoners to reduce the perpetuation cost to zero (or close to zero). Fenrir is also the name of a server. Abilities Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances [[image:Bloodofbahamut fenrir.jpg|thumb|right|Artwork of Fenrir in Blood of Bahamut.]] ''Blood of Bahamut Fenrir is set to appear as one of the giant monsters in ''Blood of Bahamut. ''Kingdom Hearts 2'' In Kingdom Hearts 2, you obtain the keyblade Fenrir for defeating Sephiroth and after the movie where he fights Cloud. It gives you strength +7, magic +1 and the ability negative Combo which reduces the maximum number of hits in Sora's combo by one. See Also *Fenrir's Summon sequences Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Final Fantasy IX Eidolons Category:Avatars